


Fallen Through the Rift

by VampireChick101



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireChick101/pseuds/VampireChick101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell from another world into this one. Where stories become true and not all endings are happy. (Cannon compliant) (Implied character death) Re-posted from FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Through the Rift

My name is Angeline Draven, and I am from a different universe where none of this is real, this is how I died. Mum, Dad if you ever read this I am sorry, I love you.

I slowly opened my eyes everything was blurry at first. My head was ringing, and my whole body was throbbing. As I blinked the fuzziness away I began to hear voices all around me.

'Owen she's waking up,' a man cried out, the name seemed familiar to me. 'I noticed Jack, now get out of my way while I check her vitals she was dead a minuet ago I need to how she is going.'

'I opened my mouth to say something buy a young woman grabbed my hand and said, 'Shhhh sweetie, you're going to be ok, just relax while Owen checks you out then you can ask questions.' I nodded slowly and closed my eyes content to just lay there in the darkness for a minute longer.

What seemed like an eternity and only a second later, the nice lady told me it was time to get up and helped me to a seat nearby, her hands where warm and she wore a black leather jacket over a red t-shirt. She had black hair and pale skin, her brown eyes were full of empathy.

As I looked up at her face, recognition hit me. I jumped back looking at her with wide emerald green eyes, and looked around me; I saw the familiar faces of my favourite characters from my favourite show, Torchwood.

My eyes were wide as I stared around what I now recognised as the hub base for Torchwood 3 in Cardiff, Wales, and it didn't look like a movie set.

'Honey, calm down we just want to know who you are.'

'Gwen, Gwen Copper.' The women that I now recognised as Gwen the second in command of Torchwood 3 looked shocked as I said her name. 'You're not real,' I said 'you can't be real.'

'Jack,' Gwen called out, 'she knows who I am, how does she know who I am.' Gwen's voice was cracking and she looked very confused.

Rough hands then grabbed me and turned me around, I found myself face to face with Captain Jack Harkness himself. He was wearing is pale blue cotton shirt and suspenders, he was not wearing his navy blue military coat.

'What is your name?' he asked me his voice not unkind but to the point.

'Angeline,' I said 'Angeline Draven.'

'Well Angeline I need you to tell me how you know Gwen.'

I breathed in slowly and looked around; everyone was staring at me I looked back a Jack and bean to speak. 'You are all characters from a TV show called Torchwood.'

Jack visibly tensed at these words, his defined face showing the beginnings of a frown.

He let me go and turned towards his team, 'it's ok she's just fallen from another parallel universe, we will be able to send her back with the doctor soon.'

'Yes but how long will the Doctor be, last time it took him nearly three months to get here.' Said the young man in a 3 piece suit and red cotton top and black tie, he looked even cuter in real life, looking at me from the top of the stairs above the autopsy room named Ianto Jones.

'I don't know,' Jack replied, 'we will just have to hope it is soon.'

'Angeline can you come with me,' Jack asked. 'Yes,' I croaked out.

Jack led me into his office up the stairs to glass room that looked over the hub.

He indicated to me to sit down on the chair opposite his desk as he sat behind his office desk.

'What is the last thing you remember before waking up in the hub?' Jack asked me.

'I was lying on my bed I had just gotten home from school, and then I saw a bright flash and everything went dark. The next thing I remember is lying on the autopsy table.'

'This has happened before but no one has survived it,' Jack said, 'so you are the first to tell us what happened. We didn't know where the others were coming from now we know that they were from different universes.'

'What's going to happen to me?'

'When the Doctor comes we will send you back in the TARDIS.'

'When will he come?'

'I don't know, I'll call him now, hopefully he will get here sooner this time.  
'  
'What do I do until then?'

'I'll get Ianto to take you to one of the spare rooms so you can get some sleep you are probably tired' I nodded at this assumption as I was very tired.

Jack reached over to a coms microphone and spoke into it, 'Ianto can you come here.'

A few seconds later Ianto walked into the office, 'you called Sir.'

'Ianto, can you take Angeline to one of the spare rooms.'

'Yes, Sir.'

Ianto led me down out of the office and down one of the corridors past where I knew the cells to be, to a small room with a camp bed just like Jacks in his small room under the hatch in his office.

'Just through here, if you need anything just call.' With that Ianto was gone.

I looked around the bare brick room with some apprehension then went to the camp bed in the back of the room and to lie down my head to rest for a minute.

Several hours later I felt someone shaking me awake, and looked it up to see Toshiko, smiling at me.

'Time to get up.'

I nodded at her and started to get up.

'Hungry?' she asked me.

I nodded only just realising just how hungry I was.

'Come on the Doctors here.'

I felt nervous wondering which face he would have knowing it could be any one of the three doctors that I know about or any more future Doctors I didn't know about.

I followed Toshiko out of the spare room to the main area of the hub.

As I came to the main room I saw the TARDIS in the corner.

Everyone was crowed around the interview room Jack was at the head of the table with the doctor (one I recognised to be played by Matt Smith) talking to him.

'Ahh Angeline, you've decided to join us. Meet the Doctor.'

I nodded at the Doctor and sat down at the chair indicated by Ianto.

'Not much of a talker,' the Doctor said.

At this point Owen joined us and immediately said to the Doctor 'she's in a mild form of shock, she has just travelled from a different universe, by the rift, and discovered that a tonne of people from her favourite TV show are real, give her a chance to recover.'

At this moment I felt thankful to Owen my least favourite character.

'What's going to happen to me?' I asked almost whispering. This Doctor is intimidating in real life, and much taller than I expected.

'She speaks, I had begun to think you had lost you voice.' After Owen said this I immediately took back my earlier gratefulness of Owens timing.

'I can't take you back,' the Doctor said, 'the passages between universes are closed and the rift is only one way, you really shouldn't have gotten in and certainly will never be able to leave, I'm sorry.'

A single tear fell from me eye at this point I could feel it running down my face so I wiped it away. 'What do I do now,' I asked knowing the only real answer was recon and being shipped off to some home.

The doctor was the one that answered, 'you won't live long enough for that to be a problem, you energy is degrading it has been since you got here you are in the wrong universe and your body can't cope so you are literary draining away. You have hours left at the most I'm sorry I wish there was something I could do.'

'I want to be alone for a while please.' I whispered

'Ok,' Jack said 'do you want to go back to your room' I nodded at this 'come on then,' Jack lead me back and gave my back school bag on the way back. 'You might want this,' he said.

Alone on the camp bed I took out my phone and began to write what you are reading now.

My name is Angeline Draven and I am from a different universe where none of this is real. This is how I died, Mum, Dad if you ever read this I am sorry. I love you.


End file.
